


not all Talons are attached to Monsters

by CanineR7A7



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: I don't even know to be honest, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-23 05:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineR7A7/pseuds/CanineR7A7
Summary: Akande, Gabriel, Sombra and Amélie were all forced to join Talon: either through manipulation or force. When a talon strike team led by Moira captures Tracer, they refuse to allow the organisation to break another.





	1. Mad Doctor

When Tracer woke up, the first thing she could feel was a cold surface against her back, she strained her eyes to see in the darkness. Her eyes widened, it was only ever dark if her accelerator was missing, she tried to get up only to slam back with a thud.

“Are you not comfortable?” Tracer froze at that voice and started to shiver when Moira walked into view. She’d only met the woman once before, but that was more than enough.

“I thought the face of Overwatch would be a little more talkative.” Tracer forced herself to stay still; she remembered the rumours about the fates of the people who crossed the mad woman in front of her.

“Do you know why you’re here?” The Overwatch agent shook her head.

“Your organisation has recalled; I guess I am just curious as to why you would return to them.” Tracer furrowed her brow.

“I know of the Slipstream, but then again, everyone knows about the Slipstream.” Tracer swallowed, this didn’t sound good.

“They left you for dead for months.” Tracer closed her eyes, it’d been a long time ago and the accident was still a sensitive subject.

“Then you come back, forced to rely on a machine.” The scientist ran a cold hand over the former-pilot’s face.

“I wonder what would happen if it broke?” The scientist dug her nails into the younger woman’s face and watched, with grin satisfaction, as blood leaked through the long cuts. Tracer couldn’t help the shriek that forced itself from her mouth. This carried on for a few more hours, the scientist’s nails and equipment dirtied with the agent’s blood; she’d even drained her biotic energy.

“THAT’S ENOUGH!” a voice with a Nigerian accent boomed into the room. The next thing Tracer saw was Moira flying into a wall, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her.

“Hold on Oxton.” She couldn’t keep her eyes open.


	2. Chapter 2

When Tracer woke up she realised she was lying on a bed, her body felt heavy and she could only partially open her eyes.

“She’s awake.” A voice growled softly. She felt a cold hand press against her cheek and flinched away from it.

“How are you feeling Chica?” A Mexican accent spoke gently to her. She went to respond but the same Nigerian voice from earlier stopped her.

“Easy, you need to save your strength.” Tracer leaned back when she felt a hand rubbing at her scalp.

“We’ll explain everything later chérie.” Tracer froze at that voice; she knew Widowmaker was in the room.

“We won’t hurt you.” Tracer was honestly too tired to run away, that didn’t mean she felt safe.

* * *

 

Tracer woke up again a few hours later, this time she was more aware of her surroundings. She froze when she saw Doomfist walk into the room, remembering what happened the last time they crossed paths. She watched as he placed a bag on the table in the centre of the room.

“I see you’re awake.” She couldn’t help the shiver that travelled down her spine.

“I understand that you may not be willing to trust us, but we have no intention of hurting you.” He knelt down as he spoke; he knew how intimidating his height made him look. Tracer relaxed a bit, the fact that his large prosthetic arm was missing may have helped.

“Would you like to sit up?” Tracer nodded, not quite trusting herself to speak. The man placed a hand gently on her back and eased her into a sitting position, it was then Tracer noticed the bandages covering her arms.

“Why?” Tracer winced at the shakiness of her voice; If Doomfist noticed he didn’t say anything.

“I promise, when the others get back, you’ll have all the answers you want.” The man went to stand when he noticed Tracer going back to sleep.

“Stay please.” The man smiled softly and moved one of the chairs closer to the bed. When the other three returned, they didn’t have the heart to wake the duo.


	3. Chapter 3

The next time Tracer woke up, she was facing all four Talon agents who had chosen to sit a small distance from her.

“You probably have a lot of questions, just let each of us explain our stories and then you may ask as many as you’d like.” Tracer nodded and watched as Doomfist started to crack his knuckles.

“Firstly, my name is Akande. If we want you to trust us it seems illogical to use our call signs.” When Tracer nodded he continued.

“While we were searching for possible targets, we accidentally uncovered plans that lead to our current situations. I lost a portion of my arm during the omnic crisis and only recently discovered that Talon was behind it. I was then mentored by the previous Doomfist; it seems that I was being manipulated.” The anger was clear in his voice, Tracer tried not to flinch, she must have failed if the hand now resting on her shoulder was any indication. She glanced up when Reaper cleared his throat.

“As you probably already know, I wasn’t a big fan of the one you call Mercy.” Tracer couldn’t prevent her scoff.

“As it turned out, Talon had messed with Angela’s technology. When she revived me, I would’ve been fine, but instead I became this. Talon tracked me down; made sure I believed it was the doc’s fault.” The others remained silent until Tracer motioned it had sunk in; Sombra was the next to speak.

“My name is Olivia; you are the only person I will allow to call me that. Ok Sparky?” Tracer laughed at her new nickname and nodded.

“Lost mi familia during the Omnic Crisis, when they learned of my talents Talon attempted to convince me it was all Overwatch’s fault. They realised I wasn’t buying it and convinced me it would be easier to pull of my stunts if I had them to cover for me.” Her tone suggested that they didn’t keep their promises.

“You already know what happened to me.” Tracer nodded because fair-enough.

“Any questions?” Reaper asked her.

“Moira?” It was hard to say that one word.

“I made the worst mistake of my life when I invited her to Overwatch, she’s not like us. She willingly sided with Talon.”

“Why did you help me?”

“When we found out we were lied to, we realised we couldn’t allow another person to be dragged into their mess. Plus, you’re one of the few Overwatch agents the four of us actually like.” The conversation ended with that. The five of them all leaned back with one shared thought, ‘what now?’


	4. AO

The five of them had settled into a routine, Tracer was still too weak from her encounter with Moira so she spent most of her time sleeping or having brief conversations with her new allies: Doomf- Akande was inside the ‘apartment’ with her, the others were doing perimeter checks – or whatever they did when they weren’t here.

“You seem troubled Tracer.” She smiled slightly at that, the man had insisted that they use each other’s names, yet he still used her call sign.

“Just thinkin’ Luv.” He raised an eyebrow at the last word but didn’t comment, ‘he probably knows I call everyone that.’ Her musings were interrupted yet again by his voice.

“What about?” She turned her head to see him reading the holo-vid, ‘reports from the others?’

“Just, what happens when all this is over?” She eventually sighed; Akande turned to her and gained a thoughtful expression.

“I imagine you wish to return to Overwatch.” At her nod he continued.

“I, myself, may consider joining but there may be problems between myself and the gorilla.” He waited for her comment.

“Ya mean Winston? He may not like it at first, but if he knows you lot helped me, he’d – I won’t say he’d get over it – but he’d at least be civil.” The man seemed to consider this.

“I shall have to speak to the others, but I think I can work with that.” Tracer agreed with him and the two settled in an easy silence. Tracer went back to her musings; she’d noticed a few things about Akande: the man always kept his prosthetic out of her eye line – the others didn’t mind if she saw their gear – he never seemed comfortable if her back was slightly facing him and he was generally the one who checked on her the most.

“Your thoughts appear to be drifting again.” He was much closer this time, she went to rest her hand over his but he moved his hand away – avoiding the contact.

“Just curious.” He motioned for her to continue and she told him about the things she had noticed about him. He sighed before he began his explanation.

“The last time we crossed paths, I nearly killed you. I – I originally believed that your machine was merely a weapon, if I had known that it was the only thing keeping you alive, I would have avoided it.” She was honestly shocked at that.

“Was that when you’d started to piece things together?” The man nodded.

“I had a feeling that we would need Overwatch’s help, there were Talon agents in a nearby street so I couldn’t have simply walked up and asked. I had hoped to ‘capture’ you and explain everything – I clearly did not plan it well enough.” This time he didn’t flinch away from her hand.

“Hey, we all make mistakes.” She smiled when she noticed the relief on his face.


End file.
